John Cena
John Cena '''John Felix Anthony Cena Junior''', né le 23 Avril 1977 à West Newbury, Massachusetts, est un catcheur et acteur américain. Il travaille actuellement à la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) dans les divisions ''Raw'' et ''SmackDown''. John Cena a commencé sa carrière de catcheur professionnel en 1999 dans la fédération indépendante de la Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW) où il a remporté le championnat du monde poids-lourds de l'UPW en 20007. En 2001, il signe un contrat à la World Wrestling Federation (WWF), qui sera rebaptisée plus tard World Wrestling Entertainment, et est envoyé dans le club-école de la fédération : la Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). Il prendra alors le nom de '''The Prototype'''. Là-bas, il remportera le championnat poids-lourds de l'OVW et rencontrera ses futurs rivaux comme Brock Lesnar, Randy Orton ou The Leviathan. En juin 2002, il fait ses débuts dans la division ''SmackDown'' d'abord comme un catcheur générique, puis il prendra ensuite le ''gimmick'' d'un rappeur entre 2002 et 2004. Ce personnage fait mouche avec le public et John Cena commença à devenir l'un des favoris du public8,9. John Cena est le visage de la WWE depuis 200510,11. De nombreux vétérans de l'industrie tels que JBL, Paul Heyman ou Kurt Angle citent John Cena comme étant la plus grande star de tous les temps. Il a remporté seize titres majeurs au cours de sa carrière : 13 fois le championnat de la WWE et trois fois le championnat du monde poids-lourds. Il est également cinq fois champion des États-Unis et quatre fois champion par équipes : deux fois champion du monde par équipes et deux fois champions par équipe de la WWE. Il est aussi le vainqueur du ''Royal Rumble'' de 2008, de 2013 et du ''Money in the Bank Ladder match'' de ''Raw'' de 2012. Il est aussi trois fois élu Superstar de l'année (en 2009, 2010 et 2012). Il est le quatrième catcheur avec le plus grand nombre de jours combinés en tant que champion de la WWE, derrière Bruno Sammartino, Bob Backlund et Hulk Hogan. Il a aussi fait le ''main event'' de cinq ''WrestleMania'' (le 22, 23, XXVII, XXVIII et le 29). En dehors du catch, John Cena a sorti un album avec son cousin ''The Trademarc'' nommé ''You Can't See Me'' qui contient notamment le thème d'entrée de John Cena à la WWE. Il s'illustre également au cinéma, dans des films tels que ''The Marine'', ''12 Rounds'', ''The Wall'' et ''Ferdinand'' dans lesquels il tient le rôle principal. Fin 2018, il tient le rôle principal aux côtés de Hailee Steinfeld dans le spin-off de la franchise Transformers, Bumblebee. Il est aussi prévu pour jouer le rôle de Duke Nukem dans le film éponyme. En 2018, John Cena se voit décerner le Muhammad Ali Legacy Award par le magazine ''Sport Illustrated'' '''Jeunesse''' John Felix Anthony Cena Junior est né le 23 avril 1977 à West Newbury, Massachusetts. Il est l'enfant de John Cena Sr, d'origine italienne et de Carol, d'origine canadienne-française et anglaise et a quatre frères, Steve, Dan, Matthew et Sean. Après avoir fréquenté la Cushing Academy à Ashburnham dans le Massachusetts, il intègre le Springfield College dans le Massachusetts, au sein duquel il fait partie de l'équipe de football américain avec le numéro 5420. Il obtient ensuite un diplôme de « Physiologie de l'exercice » (étude des conséquences, des risques) des pratiques sportives, de la prévention de la blessure aux exercices de rééducations, et pense entamer une carrière dans le bodybuilding. En 1999, il participe au tournage du film ''Ready to Rumble'' en tant que figurant Carrière '''Débuts à l'Ultimate Pro Wrestling (1999-2001)''' John Cena commence sa carrière dans le catch en intégrant l'Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW), basée en Californie. Pour ses débuts sur les rings de l'UPW, il adopte un personnage mi robot, mi humain du nom de '''The Prototype'''. Il obtient le premier titre de sa carrière le 27 avril 2000 en battant Smelly pour le championnat poids-lourds de l'UPW et perd le titre face à ce dernier le 24 mai,. Le 14 mars 2001, il effectue son dernier match dans cette fédération qu'il remporte face à C. W. Anderson '''The Doctor of Thuganomics (2002-2005)''' Dans les semaines suivantes, Cena a adopté un nouveau personnage de rappeur qui coupe des ''promos'' en rimant. Il a aussi adopté le slogan "''World Life''"39. À ''Rebellion'', Cena fait équipe avec Dawn Marie pour perdre contre Billy Kidman et Torrie Wilson40. Début 2003, Cena reçoit un nouveau ''manager'', Bull Buchanan, qui sera rebaptisé B-2, ou B². Le 2 janvier à ''SmackDown'', Cena avec l'aide de B-2 bat Rikishi puis bat Chavo Guerrero le 9 janvier41,42. Cena et B-2 participent au ''Royal Rumble'', Cena en entrant en 18e position mais se fait éliminer par l'Undertaker et B-2 entre en 11e position mais se fait éliminer par Edge43. Par la suite, les deux hommes n'ont pas réussi à remporter le championnat par équipes de la WWE détenu par Los Guerreros. Cena a donc remplacé B-2 par Red Dogg jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit envoyé dans la division ''Raw'' en février 2003. Après ''WrestleMania XIX'', auquel il ne prend pas part, il commence une rivalité avec le champion de la WWE Brock Lesnar pour le championnat de la WWE après avoir gagné un tournoi dans le cadre d'affronter Lesnar à ''Backlash''. Il remporte des combats contre des gros noms comme l'Undertaker, Eddie Guerrero et Chris Benoit, qui se moquait de lui en portant un chemise "Toothless Agression"44,45,46. Au spectacle de ''Backlash'', Cena ne réussit pas à remporter le titre47. Cena entame une rivalité avec Rhyno et Chris Benoit. Il s'allie à Chuck Palumbo et Johnny Stamboli et bat l'équipe de Rhyno, Benoit et Spanky à ''Judgment Day''. Après, il commence une rivalité avec l'Undertaker. Cena s'est moqué de l'Undertaker avant et après ses matchs menant à un combat entre les deux à ''Vengeance'' où Cena a perdu. Un match revanche a eu lieu le 7 août à ''SmackDown'' mais cette fois c'est Cena qui a battu Undertaker grâce à l'aide d'A-Train. La rivalité entre les deux catcheurs s'est fini le 19 août quand Cena et A-Train ont défait Undertaker et Orlando Jordan dans un match par équipes. John Cena a ensuite combattu Eddie Guerrero pour le championnat des États-Unis, le 11 septembre, mais a perdu Après avoir perdu contre Kurt Angle à ''No Mercy'', Cena fait un ''face turn'' quand il rejoint l'équipe d'Angle pour les ''Survivor Series'', où Cena et Chris Benoit étaient les deux derniers survivants. Le 27 novembre à ''SmackDown'', Cena et Benoit ont tous les deux remportés une bataille royale à vingt hommes et ont remportés le droit d'avoir un match pour le championnat de la WWE. Cependant, Benoit a battu Cena la semaine suivante pour remporter un droit de combat contre le champion de la WWE Brock Lesnar. Lors du Tribute to the Troops, il bat The Big Show. Début 2004, Cena participe à l'édition 2004 du ''Royal Rumble''. Il fait partie des six derniers hommes avant d'être éliminé par Big Show. Chris Benoit est le vainqueur du match. Son élimination au ''Royal Rumble'' mène à une rivalité contre Big Show, alors champion des États-Unis61,62. À ''No Way Out'', Cena fait face à Big Show et Kurt Angle dans un match triple menace pour gagner un match de championnat pour le championnat de la WWE. Angle bat Cena par soumission. Un combat entre Cena et Show pour le championnat des États-Unis est programmé pour ''WrestleMania XX''. Cena bat Big Show grâce à son ''F-U'' et remporte son premier titre à la WWE : le championnat des États-Unis. Pendant son règne, il entre en rivalité avec le général manager de ''SmackDown'' Kurt Angle au sujet de René Duprée et Torrie Wilson. Lors de ''Judgment Day'', John Cena bat René Duprée pour conserver le championnat des États-Unis. Lors de ''The Great American Bash'', il bat René Duprée, Booker T et Rob Van Dam dans un match à quatre à élimination pour conserver son titre66. Lors de ''SummerSlam'', John Cena bat Booker T dans un ''Best of Five Series match'' pour conserver son titre. Le 8 juillet son règne de quatre mois prend fin, se faisant retirer le titre par Kurt Angle après qu'il l'a mis à terre, par conséquent attaquant un officiel67. Il récupère le titre en battant Booker T, dans un combat où la stipulation est la même qu'à ''SummerSlam'', à ''No Mercy''. Cependant, il reperd le titre face à Carlito Caribbean Cool la semaine suivante, qui effectuait ses débuts. Après sa défaite contre Carlito, les deux hommes commencent une rivalité, pendant laquelle John Cena est (''kayfabe'') poignardé dans le rein dans une boîte de nuit de Boston par le garde du corps de Carlito, Jesús. Cette fausse blessure est utilisée pour lui permettre de se retirer et de tourner son film ''The Marine''. Dès son retour en novembre, il récupère le titre des mains de Carlito, voulant à ce moment « customiser » la ceinture avec une sorte de roue dessus. Lors des ''Survivors Series'', John Cena fait partie de l'équipe d'Eddie Guerrero, et battent l'équipe de Kurt Angle. John Cena conserve le titre face à Carlito et son garde du corps Jesús à ''Armageddon'', en fin d'année. '''Champion de la WWE (2005-2008)''' John Cena participe au ''Royal Rumble match'' au ''Royal Rumble'' en janvier 2005, ou il élimine Viscera, Kane et Edge mais cette fois il termine dans les deux derniers avec le catcheur montant de la division ''Raw'', Batista. Les deux hommes passent par-dessus la troisième corde au même moment, mettant fin au match. Cependant, Vince McMahon fait recommencer le match à la « mort subite », Batista l'emportant finalement76. Le mois suivant, il bat Kurt Angle pour obtenir un match pour le championnat de la WWE à ''WrestleMania 21'', débutant ainsi une rivalité face au champion John « Bradshaw » Layfield (JBL) et son Cabinet. Dans les prémices de la rivalité, John Cena perd le championnat des États-Unis contre un membre du Cabinet, Orlando Jordan, faisant réapparaître la forme originale du titre79. Lors de ''WrestleMania'', John Cena bat JBL et obtient son premier titre mondial à la fédération, le championnat de la WWE. Dans le cadre de la ''storyline'', il a désormais un titre de la WWE customisé comme pour la ceinture des États-Unis, alors que JBL garde la ceinture originale et affirme rester le vrai champion81, jusqu'à ce que John Cena récupère la ceinture originale dans un sanglant « I Quit » match à ''Judgment Day'' La période de John Cena à ''SmackDown'' prend fin le 6 juin 2005, quand il devient le premier catcheur sélectionné par le général manager de ''Raw'' Eric Bischoff, dans le cadre du repêchage de 2005. À son arrivée à ''Raw'', il entre peu à peu en rivalité avec Eric Bischoff, refusant de participer à sa « croisade » contre les envahisseurs de l'ancienne ''Extreme Championship Wrestling'' à leur soirée de réunion. Le 20 juin, il bat Muhammad Hassan dans un match pour conserver son championnat de la WWE84. Il défend d'abord son titre avec succès à ''Vengeance'', contre Christian et Chris Jericho dans un combat triple menace. Le lendemain à Raw, lui, Shawn Michaels et leur partenaire mystère Hulk Hoganbattent Chris Jericho, Christian et Tyson Tomko. Eric Bischoff voulant rendre difficile le passage de John Cena à ''Raw'', il sélectionne le 11 juillet Chris Jericho pour s'emparer du titre de John Cena à ''SummerSlam''86. Pendant leur rivalité, même s'il est le ''face'' et Chris Jericho le ''heel'', une partie importante de la foule choisit de huer John Cena pendant leurs matchs notamment à ''SummerSlam'' où John Cena bat Chris Jericho87. De plus en plus de fans poursuivent ce chemin lors de la rivalité suivante de John Cena avec Kurt Angle88, qui est devenu le nouvel aspirant no 1 au titre après que John Cena ait battu Chris Jericho dans un combat où le perdant est viré le 22 août John Cena conserve le titre face à Kurt Angle, perdant contre lui par disqualification à ''Unforgiven'' en septembre, le battant lui et Shawn Michaels lors de ''Taboo Tuesday'' début novembre et en le battant aux ''Survivor Series'' fin novembre. La rivalité avec Kurt Angle voit aussi John Cena ajouter une nouvelle prise de finition à son répertoire – le ''STFU'', voulant littéralement dire « Shut the Fuck Up » ou « ferme ta gueule »– quand il était placé dans un match de soumission contre Kurt Angle et Chris Masters le 28 novembre. Lors du Tribute to the Troops, il bat Chris Masters. Lors du ''Royal Rumble'' en janvier 2008, il fait son grand retour surprise en entrant en trentième et dernière position, et remporte le ''Royal Rumble match'' en éliminant Triple H en dernier. Étant le vainqueur, il obtient un match à ''WrestleMania XXIV'' pour un titre mondial. Il choisit le championnat de la WWE détenu par Randy Orton, et demande son match le lendemain. Randy Orton accepte, mais dans un match à ''No Way Out''. Il battra Randy Orton par disqualification. Malgré la victoire, il n'obtient pas le titre en raison de disqualification. John Cena se venge en battant Randy Orton le 18 février dans un match où l'enjeu est un match de championnat à ''WrestleMania'' ; match arbitré par l'autre prétendant au titre, Triple H. À ''WrestleMania XXIV'', il affronte Triple H et Randy Orton dans un match triple menace. Le match sera remporté par Randy Orton. Le 7 avril, il obtient une place dans le ''Fatal Four Way Elimination match'' à ''Backlash'' pour le titre de la WWE contre Randy Orton, Triple H et JBL, à la suite de sa victoire dans un match handicap contre Triple H et JBL. À ''Backlash'', il perd le match au profit de Triple H qui remporte le titre132. Il commence ensuite une feud contre JBL qu'il bat à ''Judgment Day'', ainsi qu'à ''One Night Stand'' dans un First Blood match pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité. Il devient le rival principal de Triple H en battant Jeff Hardy pour devenir le challenger au Championnat de la WWE, le 2 juin à ''Raw''. Lors de ''Night of Champions'', il perd son match pour le titre contre Triple H et manque de ramener le titre à RAW puisqu'il n'y a pas de titre mondial à RAW à la suite du draft de Triple H à Smackdown lors du dernier RAW avant le ''pay-per-view''. Le 30 juin, il se fait exclure de l'arène par la sécurité de JBL. Il reviendra avec Cryme Tyme pendant le match de JBL contre CM Punk, en s'occupant de la sécurité de ce dernier. John Cena affronte et perd contre JBL à ''The Great American Bash'' dans un New York City Parking Lot Brawl. Lors du ''Raw'' du 4 août, lui et Batista deviennent les nouveaux Champions du Monde par équipes en battant Ted DiBiase, Jr. et Cody Rhodes. Ils perdent les ceintures dans un match revanche la semaine suivante face aux anciens champions, laissant éclater sa rivalité avec Batista. Lors de ''SummerSlam'', il perd son match contre Batista et attrape une hernie discale au cour. Malgré cela, le lendemain à ''Raw'', il bat Cody Rhodes et Ted DiBiase dans un match handicap ; il est ensuite qualifié pour le Scramble match à ''Unforgiven''. Cependant, il est jugé incapable de remonter sur le ring et donc remplacé par Rey Mysterio. Son retour est annoncé officiellement pour les ''Survivor Series'' le 23 novembre. '''Rivalité avec la Nexus (2010-2011)''' Lors du Raw du 7 juin, il affronte CM Punk. Pendant le match, il est attaqué par tout le roster de la saison 1 de NXT, qui se fera appeler plus tard The Nexus. La Nexus (Wade Barrett, David Otunga, Skip Sheffield, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Michael Tarver et Darren Young) s'attaque aux catcheurs et aux officiels, mais s'occupe principalement d'intervenir dans les matchs de John Cena, lui coûtant même le titre lors de Fatal 4-Way, au profit de Sheamus dans un Fatal Four Way Match qui comprenaient Randy Orton et Edge. Lors de Money in the Bank, John Cena perd face à Sheamus et ne récupère pas le WWE Championship dans un Steel Cage match à cause de la Nexus158. Il décide alors de détruire la Nexus, en formant une équipe de 7 catcheurs composée de R-Truth, John Morrison, Edge, Chris Jericho, The Great Khali, Bret Hart et lui-même. Les deux équipes s'affrontent à SummerSlam dans un 7 contre 7 à élimination. C'est l'équipe de John Cena qui sort victorieux du match. Le lendemain à Raw il bat Darren Young qui est donc exclu de The Nexus. Il se relance à la conquête du Championnat de la WWE, participant à un Six Pack Elimination Challenge pour le titre à Night of Champions. Le match sera remporté par Randy Orton162. Il reprend sa rivalité avec The Nexus. Wade Barrett lui propose un match à Hell in a Cell avec pour stipulation que si Wade Barrett perd, la Nexus sera dissout et si John Cena perd, il doit rejoindre la Nexus. Wade Barrett parvient à le battre à la suite d'une intervention de Husky Harris et Michael McGillicutty, deux participants de la saison 2 de NXT, qui rejoindront plus tard la Nexus163. À la suite de cette défaite, il rejoint la Nexus. Sur les ordres de Wade Barrett, John Cena l'aide à devenir challenger au Championnat de la WWE. Lors de Bragging Rights, il gagne dans un match imprévu le Championnat par équipes avec David Otunga face à Cody Rhodes et Drew McIntyre164. Ils perdent les titres le lendemain face à Heath Slater et Justin Gabriel, sur ordre de Wade Barrett165. Ce dernier annonce qu'il affrontera Randy Orton dans un combat dont le vainqueur pourra choisir l'arbitre spécial lors du match pour le Championnat de la WWE lors des Survivor Series. John Cena remporte ce match par disqualification après avoir été attaqué par Wade Barrett165. Lors des Survivor Series, il arbitre le match Randy Orton/Wade Barrett, match remporté par Randy Orton166. À la suite de cette défaite, il est renvoyé de la fédération (scénaristiquement, car il reste employé par la WWE). La rivalité ne s'arrête pas pour autant, John Cena apparait dans le public et intervient lors des matchs de la Nexus. Il est réengagé par Wade Barrett lors des Slammy Awards, sous condition qu'il l'affronte à TLC dans un Chairs match. Le match est remporté par John Cena168. Lors du Tribute to the Troops, lui, Randy Orton et Rey Mysterio battent The Miz, Alberto Del Rio et Wade Barrett169. Deux semaines après, il devait affronter CM Punk (qui l'attaquait avec une chaise après chacun de ses matchs depuis TLC), mais celui-ci ne vient pas. La Nexus fait son retour en lui demandant une trêve. Il refuse et Nexus le passe à tabac, CM Punk arrive alors et met un brassard de Nexus signifiant qu'il est le nouveau leader170. Lors du Raw du 17 janvier 2011, il explique qu'il veut se venger de la Nexus et remporter le Royal Rumble CM Punk arrive accompagné de la Nexus et le défie dans un match un contre un où aucun membre de la Nexus ne devra intervenir sous peine d'être banni du Royal Rumble Il remporte le match par disqualification à la suite de l'intervention de Mason Ryan, nouveau membre de la Nexus '''United States Champion et blessure (2015-2016)''' Après le Royal Rumble, il commence une rivalité avec le champion des États-Unis Rusev. Au début de la rivalité, il a été présenté comme étant un « vieux combattant ». Le 22 février au cours de ''Fastlane'', il perd face à Rusev qui conserve son titre après que John Cena s'est évanoui après l'Accolade de Rusev, ce qui est une des rares défaites de John Cena par soumission 246. Dans les semaines suivante, il défi Rusev dans un match de revanche, qui a été refusé. Stephanie McMahon déclare qu'il n'aura pas d'adversaire à WrestleMania, sauf si Rusev décide d'avoir un match contre lui247. Le 9 mars à Raw, John Cena attaque Rusev, refusant de le libérer de sa prise de soumission le ''STF''. Cela a continué jusqu'à ce que Lana accorde un match de revanche à John Cena pour le titre des États-Unis à WrestleMania contre ce dernier248. Lors de WrestleMania 31, il bat Rusev et donc remporte le championnat des États-Unis de la WWE pour la quatrième fois consécutive, marquant la première perte de tombé de Rusev, qui n'avait jamais perdu par tombé auparavant249. La nuit suivante à Raw, il annonce qui ferait un défi ouvert ''(Open Challenge)'' chaque semaine à Raw pour le titre des États-Unis ; il défend avec succès son titre contre Dean Ambrose, Stardust, Bad News Barrett, Kane, Sami Zayn, Neville, Zack Ryder, Cesaro, Big E, Xavier Woods, Dolph Ziggler et Heath Slater. John Cena conserve son titre une nouvelle fois contre Rusev dans un match de chaîne Russe à Extreme Rules et dans un « I Quit » match à Payback250,251. La nuit suivante, il est attaqué par le champion de la NXT Kevin Owens, à la suite de cela, un match est mis en place dans un Champion vs Champion à Elimination Chamber. Kevin Owens sort victorieux de ce match, mais John Cena bat Kevin Owens dans un match de revanche à Money in the Bank252,253. Il a ensuite battu une seconde fois Kevin Owens à Battleground pour conserver son titre des États-Unis en mettant fin à leur rivalité254. John Cena en tant que Champion des États-Unis. John Cena a ensuite repris sa rivalité avec le WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins, qui refuse les défis de John Cena pour le titre. The Autority l'oblige à défendre son titre face à Seth Rollins. Il bat Seth Rollins bien qu'il souffre d'un nez cassé pendant le match. Seth Rollins le confronte dans un « Winner Takes All » match ''(Le Gagnant prend tout)'' à SummerSlam pour les deux titres. Seth Rollins bat John Cena après que l'invité Jon Stewart se tourne vers lui en lui infligeant un coup de chaise d'acier, se terminant le règne de Cena en tant que champion des États-Unis 147 jours. Le 31 août à Raw, il invoque un match de revanche contre Rollins pour le championnat des États-Unis à Night of Champions. Le 14 septembre à Raw, John Cena et Sting battent Seth Rollins et The Big Show. Lors de Night of Champions, il bat Seth Rollins et devient pour la cinquième fois de sa carrière champion des États-Unis, un record à la WWE. Il a ensuite conservé son titre contre Seth Rollins la nuit suivante à Raw puis dans un Steel Cage match au ''WWE Live from Madison Square Garden''259. Lors de Hell in a Cell, John Cena perd son titre face à son adversaire surprise qui était Alberto Del Rio, qui effectuait son grand retour. À la suite de Hell in a Cell, il annonce qu'il prend un congé, et devrait être de retour en décembre. Le 28 décembre, il effectue son retour en battant Alberto Del Rio par disqualification après que Rusev et Sheamus l'aient attaqué. Ce match étant pour le championnat des États-Unis, il ne remporte pas le titre. Le 7 janvier 2016, John Cena subit une intervention chirurgicale sur une blessure à l'épaule, ce qui le fait rester hors d'action pour une durée indéterminée. Il effectue son retour à WrestleMania 32, en aidant The Rock contre Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan et Braun Strowman. Palmarès * '''Ohio Valley Wrestling''' ** 1 fois Champion poids lourds de la OVW ** 1 fois Champion par équipes de la OVW avec Rico Constantino * '''Ultimate Pro Wrestling''' ** 1 fois champion poids-lourds de l'UPW * '''World Wrestling Entertainment''' ** 13 fois WWE Champion (Recordman de règne) ** 3 fois World Heavyweight Champion ** 5 fois WWE United States Champion (Recordman de règne) ** 2 fois WWE Tag Team Champion *** 1 fois avec David Otunga *** 1 fois avec The Miz176(règne le plus court) ** 2 fois World Tag Team Champion *** 1 fois avec Shawn Michaels *** 1 fois avec Batista327 ** Vainqueur du Royal Rumble (2008 et 2013) ** Vainqueur du Mr. Money in the Bank (2012) * Slammy Awards (11 fois) : ** Slammy Award 2009 du catcheur de l'année ** Slammy Award 2010 du moment le plus impressionnant de l'année (pour son Attitude Adjustment sur Batista à Over the Limit) ** Slammy Award 2010 du catcheur de l'année ** Slammy Award 2011 du révolutionnaire de l'année ** Slammy Award 2012 de l'insulte de l'année ** Slammy Award 2012 du baiser de l'année (avec AJ Lee) ** Slammy Award 2012 de la Superstar de l'année ** Slammy Award 2013 du combat de l'année (contre The Rock à Wrestlemania XXIX) ** Slammy Award Match of the Year 2014 (Team Cena vs Team Authority) ** Slammy Award 2015 du meilleur Open Challenge de John Cena contre Cesaro à Raw le 6 juillet. ** Slammy Award 2015 du prix de héros par Coca-Cola =